1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for steering a blade, for example a blade of an arrowhead, to impart rotation of the blade about a longitudinal axis.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional blades, particularly for arrowheads, are relatively straight and often have a flat surface. Many conventional arrowhead blades are mounted so that the blade is parallel to a longitudinal axis of an arrow shaft, for example when the arrowhead is mounted to the arrow shaft. The parallel arrangement and the flat surface of the blade cause many conventional arrows and arrowheads to have a flight path where the arrow shaft either does not spin or spins relatively little. However, in order to achieve aerodynamic stabilization during flight, it is desirable to have a spinning arrow shaft.
Some conventional arrowheads have a blade that is positioned or mounted at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft, to impart spin or rotation upon the arrow shaft. The angled arrangement causes many manufacturing problems and difficulties.
Other conventional arrowheads have curved blades that act as an airfoil to impart rotation or spin upon the arrow shaft. For example, the CRIMSON TALON™ broadhead, as offered by 2XJ Enterprises, Inc., North East, Md., USA, has a curved blade design that forms an airfoil for rotating or spinning the arrow shaft. The curved arrangement causes many problems and difficulties.
There is an apparent need for a blade, for example for an arrowhead or a broadhead, that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble, wherein wind forces during flight act upon and cause the arrowhead and thus the arrow shaft to rotate or spin.